


When You Dressed Up Sharp And You Felt Alright

by mrfreddyjones



Series: Thallen Fall Week 2015 [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, thallenfallweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrfreddyjones/pseuds/mrfreddyjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Bar,” he kneeled in front of his boyfriend, giving his leg a gentle squeeze. Eddie was dressed as Frank N Furter, wig and everything. “It’s just a silly contest.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Dressed Up Sharp And You Felt Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day six of Thallen Fall Week 2015, October 31: This is Halloween.  
> Title from the song Hot Patootie – Bless My Soul from the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

“I can’t believe I lost” Barry sulked, sitting on his chair with his shoulders slumped, a beer on his hand and a frown on his lips. Eddie couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“Come on, Bar,” he kneeled in front of his boyfriend, giving his leg a gentle squeeze. Eddie was dressed as Frank N Furter, wig and everything. “It’s just a silly contest.”

Behind them, Patty Spivot - dressed as Ziggy Stardust - was showing off her gold medal.

“I’m wearing my uniform, Eddie” Barry looked up, pouting, and the blonde had to hold back a laugh. “My _actual_ uniform.”

Indeed, he was. And the judges – Singh especially – thought Barry's costume was ‘too dark’, ‘too artificial’, and ‘just not authentic’. Come on, _that_ was funny.

“Barry,” Eddie sighed, “Come on, look at me”

He did.

“I don’t care what the judges think” he smiled, that bright smile that made Barry’s heart race. “I think you look _great_ as The Flash. In fact, I think that when we get home, you should keep the costume on” the smile turns to a grin, and Barry almost turns as red as his costume. He nods, and Eddie leans forward, pressing their lips together in a gentle, almost chaste kiss – just a taste – which turns to something more, his tongue sliding swiftly into Barry’s mouth, pressing against his, two red leather-gloved hands coming up to hold on to Eddie’s cheeks.

“I think we should go home now” Barry whispers against Eddie’s lips, grinning wildly.

“Yeah,” the detective nods.

“Get a room” Iris teases, as she walks past them, on her Xena costume. At the other side of the table, Joe, dressed as a Prince and sporting a silver medal around his neck, burst into laughter. 

But in a jolt of lighting, Barry and Eddie are gone.


End file.
